headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Vajda
For the 17th century prince see Kriavi Vajda; For Prince Vajda's successor see Constantine Vajda | image = File:Prince Vajda 002.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = Moldavia | known relatives = Constantine Vajda (son, deceased); Katia Vajda (daughter); Kriavi Vajda (ancestor); Igor Javutich (possible ancestor) The original Italian version of Black Sunday implied that Igor and Asa might have been siblings. This would go towards explaining why Javutich's seal of the silver griffin is seen as ornamentation at the Vajda castle. | year of birth = | year of death = 1830 (approx) On the DVD audio commentary, film critic Tim Lucas posits that the events of Black Sunday take place around 1830. | first appearance = Black Sunday (1960) | played by = Ivo Garrani }} Biography Prince Vajda lived during the early 19th century and was descended from a long line of noble princes from the region known as Moldavia. He had two children; Constantine Vajda, heir to the throne and a daughter, Katia Vajda. Around the year 1830, the prince became yet another victim of a centuries-long revenge plot orchestrated by his 17th century ancestor Princess Asa Vajda and her lover Igor Javutich. Asa and Igor had been executed for witchcraft by the prince's ancestor, grand inquisitor Kriavi Vajda, but now there were alive again and sought to destroy the entire Vajda family bloodline. Igor Javutich crept into the prince's bedchambers late one night and attacked him. The prince cried out, driving Javutich away, but the experience had put him into a severe state of shock. He remained in his bedchambers and the family sent for a doctor named Thomas Kruvajan. The prince tried to explain how his attacker bore the sigil of Igor Javutich whose portrait hung in the salon at Vajda castle, but by this point he was in such a state of fright that his warning came across as frantic rambling. Doctor Kruvajan arrived, but unbeknownst to the household, he was now the servant of Igor and Princess Asa. Kruvajan took care to remove the crucifix from the prince's room so that Javutich could finish him off later. The following morning, Constantine found his father dead in his bedroom. His race was a ruined mask of scars and burns. On the evening following his funeral, the prince rose from his coffin as an undead servant of Satan and tried to attack Princess Katia. Javutich appeared and prevented the zombie prince from killing her, for he had his own plans for the twenty-one year old princess. He strangled the prince then cast his body into the fireplace where it burned to death. Notes & Trivia The title "Prince Vajda" could also refer to his ancestor Kriavi Vajda or his son Constantine Vajda who inherited the title following his father's death. References ---- Category:1830 character deaths Category:Reanimated Corpses Category:Characters who are frightened to death Category:Characters who are strangled to death Category:Characters who are burned to death